Solo 5 Segundos
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Tendrás 5 segundos para cambiar cualquier momento de tu vida que tu decidas; con solo beberla- esa poción roja me sonreía- puedes cambiar el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido o ser feliz por siempre... ¿Que puede pasar si solo escojo lo mejor para mi y para los demás? sin dudarlo la bebí. Cambiaria a mis felices por Siempre


-En serio Akane chan esto es solo para ayudarte; no soy completamente tu enemiga lo sabes- Shampoo me pasaba un frasco rojo como la misma sangre; me encontró en el parque llorando, aunque trate de disimularlo después de todo somos rivales y no puedo permitir que me considere débil-

-No confió en ti Shampoo- le dije regresándole el líquido que me extendió; aparte de que no confió en ella ni en su sonrisa que me decía que ella trama algo

-Solo es un hechizo Akane y yo no influiré en nada tu sola decidirás que es lo que desea cambiar-

-De qué trata realmente tu poción Shampoo-

-Acaso no te gustaría cambiar lo de hace unos momentos con airén- su sonrisa maliciosa no me inspiraba nada bueno y menos que ella deseara ayudarme a arreglar la fuerte pelea que hoy tuve con Ranma –esa poción lo único que hace es una repetición del momento que escojas te dará solo 5 segundos en los que tu podrás cambiar absolutamente lo que quieras y entonces ¡boom! Vuelves al presente y veras como afecto tu decisión-

Sus ojos no perdían el brillo malicioso pero realmente estoy muy tentada a beberla podría cambiar cualquier cosa incluso evitar la pelea de hoy en la tarde con Ranma y en vez de decirle lo imbécil que es y qué mejor ya se vaya a tener un hijo con Shampoo solo me quede callada y así él no se pondrá a empacar sus cosas y decirme que está bien y que eso hará

-Y tú que ganaras con eso Shampoo?-

-Tal vez más de lo que tu pienses; porque si de verdad tu odiar tanto a airén como dices; tal vez decidas no conocerlo o quizás reniegues del compromiso en el momento que te lo propongan- sus labios se alineaban en una sonrisa de medio lado

-¡Yo jamás escogería no conocerlo!- le aclare

-Pero tu evitarte tanto dolor Akane chan; tantos secuestros, prometidas- Shampoo podría estar loca pero tenía razón en absolutamente todo, si no fuera la prometida de Ranma jamás lo amaría, jamás sufriría por él, no me ofendería, no haría añicos mi amor todos los días, si no lo conociera entonces jamás lo amaría, y yo podría tener una vida normal y conocer a un chico que realmente me ame

-Si tu beberla, tu decidir qué momento cambiar, tal vez cuando lo conociste o cuando lo has visto conmigo, cuando nos encontraste en su ducha desnudos- sabía que eran provocaciones de ella para forzarme a no conocerlo pero si lo hacia yo no conocería el inmenso dolor que ahora siento

-Akane chan; bébela- destapo esa bebida para mí y la acerco a mis labios -tu serás la que decida, si sufrir todos los días por un amor no correspondido o ser feliz por siempre- era verdad yo decidiría así que no lo pensé más y la bebí toda completa hasta la última gota, su sabor espeso lastimaba al tragar pero yo sería feliz

Ese fuego en la garganta quemaba dulcemente; me sentí en la inconsciencia, ya no escuchaba la voz de Shampoo no escuchaba nada en absoluto; solo ese fondo negro inundaba el lugar que ahora era todo mi panorama; de repente esa luz brillante empezó a mostrarme rápidamente cada recuerdo de mi vida supe era entonces el momento de escoger el recuerdo que cambiaria.

La linda pelirroja presentándose en mi casa con el panda; el día que cortaron mi coleta, cuando mama murió, esos momentos en que quise a tofu, las doncellas de las isla y Ranma rescatándome, mi cita con Ranma, el día que papa me enseño mi primera kata… todos mi recuerdos desfilaban ante mí y yo debía escoger al que me daría la felicidad por siempre…

Las palabras de Shampoo resonaban en el fondo blanco de mi inconsciencia -TU SERAS LA QUE DECIDA, SI SUFRIR TODOS LOS DÍAS POR UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO O SER FELIZ POR SIEMPRE- entonces lo tuve claro Ranma siempre fue el causante de todo mi dolor y estaba en mis manos cambiar eso y ser feliz por siempre; otra vez el recuerdo de mis hermanas diciendo "entonces tu Akane eres la más indicada para él; son de la misma edad y les gustan las artes marciales…" desde ese recuerdo cuando ambos teníamos 16 ya han pasado otros 7 años; siguieron desfilando más recuerdos junto a este pero no; el que necesitaba ya lo había escogido; con toda mi fuerza, así que con mi determinación me enfoque en ese recuerdo.

Todo daba vueltas me sentí solo medio consciente pero solo tenía 5 segundos debía decir lo adecuado, lo correcto lo que siempre debí decir y no dejar que los demás hablaran por mi así que tenía actuar mi felicidad estaba en juego…

Que mañana más cálida de verano; apenas estoy por terminar de amarrar mi largo cabello azulado, quien me diría que con 23 años me vería así de bien; mi cabello había vuelto a crecer mis pechos eran firmes y lo suficientemente grandes para ser perfectos, mi cintura esbelta y mi cuerpo modelado, me sentí realmente contenta y es que como no estarlo; cumplir tres años de casada y con el amor de tu vida no puede traerte más que felicidad.

Amarre mi cabello y me puse mi vestido más bonito; hoy era un día especial, continúe tendiendo mi cama matrimonial, la que cada noche compartía con mi amado esposo

-Aaaahhhhhh! ¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar, por favor por favor!- dos lindos mellizos se colgaban a cada una de mis piernas; esos bebes tan hermosos como los amaba y como no hacerlo después de todo eran fruto de un gran amor, sus ojos iguales a los de su madre pero la sonrisa con ese colmillito de fuera y ese cabello igual al de su padre negro opaco. Eran un hermoso retrato de Ryoga Hibiki

-Está bien, está bien jugaremos pero en el patio-

-Yeih!- la linda niña y su hermanito salieron corriendo apresurados al patio de la casa, llegue en instantes tras ellos; quien lo pensaría que con tan pocos años de casados mi marido y yo hubiéramos sacado adelante tan pronto al dojo como siempre quería papa, habíamos remodelado gran parte de la casa y el patio era aún más amplio, justo para que los niños jugasen a gusto

En cuanto llegue al patio una hermosa amazona corrió tras los mellizos, esa nena era exactamente una representación en carne viva de su madre, astuta y luchadora pero con el gran corazón de su padre

-Hola Akane chan esperamos que no te moleste que haiga traído a mi hija a jugar con los mellizos-

-Claro que no Shampoo sabes lo que aman jugar todos juntos-

-Oh! Hola Akane Tendo; mi hija insistió mucho en venir desde temprano- mouse aun con sus habituales trajes chinos entro después de Shampoo abrazando a su ahora esposa mientras ambos observaban como jugaban los niños

Increíble que con solo cambiar 5 segundos de tu vida todo se volviera tan diferente; sé que algo cambie de lo que iba a ser mi futuro por una poción que la misma Shampoo me entrego pero por esa pequeña acción en mis recuerdos; toda la historia cambio completamente lo se aunque no lo recuerdo; a partir de ese cambio todos mis recuerdos fueron borrados y la historia se volvió a reescribir pero esta vez de una manera diferente, sé que fue por esa poción aunque no recuerdo más, se perfectamente que todo cambio por que decidí ser fuerte y decir lo que pensaba en vez de que otros dijeran cosas por mí; por ser fuerte 5 segundos hoy soy inmensamente feliz

El hombre más guapo que jamás he conocido entro por la puerta siempre con esas facciones tan propias de él, tan recias y el siempre tan apuesto, ese hombre que logro ganarse mi amor… Ukyo, Ryoga y Ranma entraban por la puerta principal y junto con ellos un apuesto caballerito de ojos azules como los de su padre y un traje chino como el que su padre usaba cuando joven corrió a toda velocidad con los demás niños

-Por fin después de un agotado entrenamiento puedo ver juntas a los dos mujeres más hermosas de mi vida juntas otra vez- Ryoga lleno de amor abrazo a la melliza –y claro como no a este hombrecito también- mientras cargaba a cada uno de sus hijos en sus brazos –extrañe ver a todos mis amores juntos –

Ryoga se acercó a mí despacio y deposito un beso en mi frente –gracias por cuidarlos Akane-

-Es un placer lo sabes- le devolví la sonrisa; con sus hijos en ambos brazos les dio vueltas y corrió a tumbar a Ukyo en el suelo –Te extrañamos mucho mama; aunque la tía Akane es muy buena –Ryoga beso a su esposa de lleno en los labios mientras yo observe enternecida la escena

Entonces recordé ese día esos 5 segundos de mi vida

_**Todo daba vueltas me sentí solo medio consciente pero solo tenía 5 segundos debía decir lo adecuado, lo correcto lo que siempre debí decir y no dejar que los demás hablaran por mi así que tenía actuar mi felicidad estaba en juego…**_

_**Déjame decirte que yo… TE AAMMMOOOO AKANE!- pude haber escogido jamás conocerte pero mi vida no sería la misma, jamás sería feliz; lo sabía; si quería mi felices por siempre debía hacer algo por ello, así que este era mi recuerdo elegido después de la batalla de safron; yo entre sus brazos recuperando el movimiento de mi cuerpo escuchándolo a él decirme de su amor; en vez de decirle que podía escucharlo desde hace rato dije lo que debí haber dicho, me acomode en su regazo y me avente sobre el tan fuerte como pude tirándolo al suelo –Yo también te amo Ranma – 3 segundos para actuar y decirlo y dos segundos más para besarlo**_

_**Esos fueron mis mejores 5 segundos mi mejor respuesta**_

-Y como están mis dos mujeres más hermosas- me susurro el a mi oído

-¡Mama! No lo creerás papa es un genio de las artes marciales ni el tío Ryoga pudo vencerlo él es tan fuerte mama- mi pequeño hijo se aferraba a mi pierna – ¡ahora sé por qué te casaste con el! ¡Nadie nunca te protegería mejor que él!- mi hijo no sabia cuanta razón tenia acerca de lo que dijo, mi amado esposo levanto a nuestro hijo en sus hombros y solo se gacho un poco para besar mi abultado vientre

-Las extrañamos mucho mi amor- me beso como si la vida dependiera de ese beso; pero con él siempre era así sus besos siempre eran así, aun no estábamos seguros de que nuestra próxima hija fuera niña pero él ya podía jurarlo

Después de ese día con safron poco a poco todo fue tomando su lugar, solo un año paso para que concretáramos nuestro matrimonio, antes de nosotros Ukyo y Ryoga se habían casado solo dos meses antes, encontraron el amor muy cerca; Shampoo por fin acepto a mouse que se convirtió para ella en su adoración con el conoció el verdadero amor y aun más cuando meses después de nuestra boda llegara su hermosa hija y junto con ella la primera hija del Dr. Tofu y Kasumi

Ahora el dojo era el negocio más próspero de todo nerima y más cuando el profesor era el indestructible Saotome; junto a su siempre fiel amigo Ryoga ahora que yo estaba embarazada por segunda vez tenía prohibida de mil maneras todo esfuerzo físico

Ahora a lo único que podía dedicarme era a la cocina que con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de grandes cocineras como Kasumi, Ukyo y Shampoo ahora se me daba bastante bien.

Las cosas tomaron el lugar que debían; la felicidad ahora para mí y todos los que me rodeaban era una realidad todo por una decisión de solo:

_**5 Segundos**_

_**! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


End file.
